Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Hawkwing mrrows in amusement, enjoying the fury in Dodge's eyes. The Clan cat challenges the big tom, claiming that any one of their warriors could beat any cat in their group. As the rogue snorts, Leafstar tells the gray tabby not to be reckless. Hawkwing challenges the rogue leader, offering for them to fight. If he wins, SkyClan leaves unharmed, Curlypaw included. If Dodge wins, SkyClan will fight for the rogues in their attack on Stick. Whichever side wins, Curlypaw will be released. At first, Dodge states that it doesn't sound like much of a deal, for he already has what he wants. Leafstar asks if that's true, and Hawkwing sneers, asking if he's that much of a coward. Fury lights in the rogue's eyes, fur bristling until he looks twice his size. He snarls and leaps straight at Hawkwing, catching the gray tom off guard. :Hawkwing is smothered by Dodge's tabby fur, but is able to thrust his opponent upward, roll free, and spring to his paws. The warrior briefly spots his Clanmates ready to stop any rogues who try to interfere with the fight. The brown tabby rushes towards him again, but Hawkwing steps aside, raking his claws along the side of his opponent's face. The tom screeches in fury, rearing up onto his hind paws and dropping down on top of Hawkwing. The gray tom lets himself go limp, bracing his legs underneath him. Dodge, thinking he has won, lets out a triumphant yowl, only for his opponent to power upward again, heaving Dodge off of him. They continue to fight; Hawkwing notices bleeding wounds on the brown tabby that he doesn't remember striking. :Hawkwing hears a roaring sound coming from around him, and realizes his Clanmates are cheering for him. He sees Pebbleshine, her eyes glowing with pride. The tom continues to strike at Dodge, noticing that the brown tabby is starting to slow down and tire. Suddenly, the flat-faced tom hurls himself at Hawkwing, holding him down with his greater weight. The gray cat can hardly breathe with his opponent pressing down on him, and his strength begins to ebb away. A vision appears in Hawkwing's mind of the time a strong cat had pinned him to the ground, causing the tom to be utterly helpless as a rogue cat, Rain, had murdered Sharpclaw. The memory ends, and Hawkwing declares to himself that he will not die at the claws of Dodge. :Gathering all his strength, the SkyClan warrior lashes out at random, feeling his claws slice through flesh. Warmth gushes over his paw, Dodge's grip on his shoulder loosens, and the rogue's body begins to convulse. Hawkwing pulls away, seeing the rogue leader's body twitching, blood gushing from a gash in his throat. Dodge's eyes begin to glaze over, and the twitching stops. The warrior realizes he killed him without even knowing it, and his Clanmates begin congratulating him. Pebbleshine runs up to Hawkwing, rubbing her cheek against his. Triumph begins to swell in the gray tabby's chest, but he can still feel the pain of several bites and scratches. He thinks to himself that none of that matters; SkyClan is safe. :Dodge's cats begin screeching furiously, some of them leaping from the wall to charge towards the SkyClan cats. Leafstar orders for her cats to gather in a tight circle facing outward; the wounded cats, including Hawkwing, in the center. The gray tabby warrior still pushes his way toward the outer circle, ready to fight the rogues. Harley lets out a yowl, commanding the rogues to stop. The tom continues that their deceased leader made a bargain and lost, and now SkyClan must be allowed to leave unharmed. He asks the rogues if they want to live like this, always having to fight and kill. Harley states that both his group and Stick's group should stay on their side of the border, for there's enough prey for everyone. Yowls of agreement from the rogue cats follow his statement, but not all cats appear happy at the tabby tom's words. Nobody tries to attack, and no cat argues any further. :Sparrowpelt murmurs to Hawkwing that he hopes Harley can establish himself as leader, for he'd do a much better job than Dodge. The gray-and-brown tabby orders for the guards to bring up Curlypaw; the apprentice rushes to her parents. Leafstar thanks Harley, asking if some cat could show them the way out of Twolegplace. Shorty darts out of the shadows, offering to help. The tabby tom challenges the newcomer, asking Shorty why he's here. The short-tailed tom dips his head, explaining that he followed his friends, for he needed to know what was going on. He then challenges Harley, asking if he would've done the same. A glimmer of amusement lights in Harley's eyes, and he admits that he would. He then orders for the SkyClan cats to leave. Characters Major *Dodge }} Minor *Curlypaw *Pebbleshine *Harley *Skipper *Sparrowpelt *Shorty }} Mentioned *Sharpclaw *Rain *Darktail *Sagenose *Birdwing }} Important events Deaths *Dodge is killed by Hawkwing. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc